Désir ou prémonition ?
by shivaree
Summary: Alors que Kate fait un rêve plutôt éloquent entre son partenaire et elle, la jeune femme a ensuite beaucoup de mal à garder la tête sur les épaules en sa présence. Mais combien de temps pourra-t-elle encore cacher ses sentiments? Caskett of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur notre couple préféré ( à chaque nouvel épisode des dizaines d'idées fleurissent dans mon esprit déjanté...). Ce sera une toute petite fic de quatre chapitres ( qui sont déjà tous écrit) Je pense que que je posterais à raison de un chapitre par semaine ( sauf si j'ai suffisamment de supplique pour poster avant, mhoua haaa...pardon).**

**Bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis!**

* * *

Il était déjà tard ce soir-là lorsque l'inspecteur Beckett décida qu'en attendant les résultats des analyses de l'enquête en cour, il devenait nécessaire qu'elle prenne une douche. Un corps avait été retrouvé dans une décharge et avec son équipe, ils avaient dû y rester cinq bonnes heures. L'odeur s'était comme incrustée dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux et si elle ne prenait pas rapidement une douche, elle allait finir par avoir la nausée.

Elle avait toujours des habits de rechange dans son casier au commissariat, elle n'avait donc pas envie de perdre du temps à rentrer chez elle. Bien qu'elle n'égalera jamais un bon bain dans le calme de son appartement, une douche dans les vestiaires ferait l'affaire.

Une fois dans le vestiaire des dames, elle déposa ses affaires contaminées dans un sachet, puis elle prit ce qu'il lui fallait dans son casier pour prendre sa douche et s'en alla dans la salle d'eau au fond de la pièce, enroulée dans sa serviette.

Kate savoura ce petit moment de détente avec plaisir, y restant plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais après tout il était déjà tard et plus personne ne viendrait prendre une douche à cette heure-ci, elle n'avait donc pas l'impression de monopoliser l'eau chaude.

Une fois décontaminée, Kate se redirigea vers son casier tout en séchant ses cheveux encore mouillés. Elle s'apprêtait à enfiler ses sous vêtements, lorsque soudain elle entendit un bruit en direction de l'entrée. Elle stoppa tout mouvement, maintenant la serviette enroulée autour de son corps et écouta attentivement.

Mais elle n'entendit aucun bruit de pas.

Certainement par déformation professionnelle, du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire, Kate se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir voir en direction de l'entrée qui était cachée par une rangée de casier, tenant fermement sa serviette autour de son corps.

Personne.

Elle était pourtant sure d'avoir entendu quelque chose…

Secouant la tête en pensant que ce métier la rendait vraiment paranoïaque, elle se retourna alors vers son casier, mais ne s'attendant pas à y trouver quelqu'un, Kate poussa un hurlement qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler :

- Castle ! Son cœur battait si fort sous le coup de la surprise qu'il en martelait sa poitrine. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, vous m'avez fait une peur bleue ! Le réprima-t-elle, la main posée sur son cœur.

Une fois le choc passé et son souffle retrouvé, Kate se rendit compte qu'elle n'était toujours pas habillée et que sa main cramponnait toujours sa serviette autour de son corps. Elle pivota alors sur elle-même, de manière à tourner le dos à son partenaire, et surtout à ne pas lui montrer le reste de son corps.

- Bon, vous êtes content, votre blague était réussie, je ne l'ai pas vu venir et je ne pourrais plus jamais prendre une douche ici sans penser qu'un pervers se planque derrière moi ! hurla-t-elle mécontente de s'être fait avoir si facilement. Maintenant déguerpissez avant que je m'énerve vraiment et que je dégaine mon arme.

Mais elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Connaissant Castle, il aurait dû être en train de savourer sa réussite, pourtant elle n'entendait aucun ricanement. Lorsque Kate osa enfin tourner son visage vers celui de son partenaire et qu'elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux, elle remarqua qu'il était debout derrière elle, la fixant avec un regard sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Castle vous commencez réellement à me faire peur, dites quelque chose sinon je…, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, car elle fut plaquée contre la rangé de casier derrière elle par le corps son co-équipier.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et elle s'apprêtait à le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'elle connaissait, mais les lèvres du célèbre auteur avaient déjà capturé les siennes dans un baiser étourdissant.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément sous le choc et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que son cerveau ne comprenne se qui était en train de se passer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Castle s'était jeté de la sorte sur ses lèvres. Cependant la jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle comprenait la gente féminine qui lui courait après, car la manière qu'il avait de malmener ses lèvres était divine. Par contre, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas comprendre, c'était pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas envoyé son poing dans le visage du malotru qui osait l'embrasser sans son accord.

Le fait est qu'elle n'était toujours pas arrivée à faire un mouvement depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser, comme si elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps.

Un pantin dans les bras de Castle.

Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger l'écrivain car ce dernier mettait toujours autant d'ardeur dans son baiser.

C'est ainsi que petit à petit, les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent, car après tout, elle n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça et son corps ne semblait plus vouloir lui obéir, alors autant en profiter un peu.

Puis Kate sentit les mains de son partenaire se loger sur ses hanches, comme si il avait comprit qu'elle rendait les armes.

Le contact fut électrisant.

Elle se sentit perdre pieds contre le corps puissant de Richard Castle alors que ce dernier la serrait toujours plus contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Déplaçant ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme, il partit à la découverte de son dos, tandis que son autre main remontait le long de son bras.

C'est lorsque la main de son partenaire vint se loger sur sa joue qu'elle eut enfin la force de répondre à son baiser et dès le moment où elle commença à mouvoir ses lèvres contre celles délicieuses de Castle, elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt car c'était encore meilleur ainsi. Elle avait l'impression que son corps entier était parcouru de frisson et la différence entre le métal froid du casier dans son dos et le corps brûlant de son partenaire n'était sans doute pas la seule des explications.

Quand au bout d'un moment ils eurent besoin de respirer et que leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'ils s'éloignaient légèrement, Kate pu lire la passion et le désir dans les yeux du séduisant auteur. Mais ne l'avait-il pas toujours regardé de cette manière ?

L'inspecteur Beckett n'eut pas le temps de prolonger son investigation car déjà son partenaire replongeait sur ses lèvres, mais cette fois-ci il passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme quémandant un accès en profondeur. Bien entendu, son corps ne lui obéissait déjà plus alors elle ne pensa même pas à refuser. Mais sentir sa langue caresser la sienne fut la sensation la plus grisante qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, si bon qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que Kate su qu'elle ne serait plus capable de résister et que la raison avait laissé sa place à la passion. S'abandonnant totalement à Richard Castle et à ses lèvres ensorcelantes, Kate se pressa contre le corps brûlant de son auteur favori, agrippant la nuque de ce dernier de sa main libre. Son autre main, qui maintenait toujours sa serviette autour de son corps, commençait justement à faiblir, voulant rejoindre sa jumelle autour du corps brûlant qui se pressait contre elle. N'y résistant plus, ses doigts se desserrèrent autour de la serviette et Kate fit glisser sa main sur le torse de son co-équipier.

Alors que la serviette glissait au sol…

Kate se réveilla en sursaut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Je voulais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir que la plus part d'entre vous semble pressé de lire la suite. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu remodelé mes chapitres et j'ai fusionné le 2 et le 3 trois ( parce que moi j'aime bien lire les gros chapitres...), du coup comme j'avais prédit une fic à 4 chapitres, celui-ci est déjà l'avant dernier :(..., mais pour ceux qui apprécient mon esprit tordu, sachez que je suis déjà sur un nouveau coup... :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes, enjoy et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.**

* * *

Kate se réveilla en sursaut.

Le cœur battant, le souffle erratique, la jeune femme s'était redressée brutalement dans son lit. La main posée à plat sur sa poitrine, là où la balle avait pénétré dans son corps, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Etait-ce possible ? Venait-elle vraiment de faire un rêve l'incluant Castle et elle dans une situation si…érotique ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, habituellement ses rêves étaient peuplés du désir de vengeance qu'elle ressentait à cause du meurtre de sa mère, elle se réveillait souvent en sueur après un cauchemar, hurlant sa rage de n'avoir toujours pas réussi à sauver sa mère. Mais ce genre de rêve… ça c'était nouveau. Pas déplaisant, elle devait se l'avouer, mais un peu déstabilisant.

Alors qu'elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, Kate se rendit compte qu'un bruit assourdissant l'empêchait de réfléchir.

- Merde, mon téléphone ! Lâcha-t-elle se précipitant sur ce dernier, réalisant que c'était certainement ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

- Beckett, annonça-t-elle en décrochant.

- Hey Boss, salua la voix d'Esposito.

- Espo, bon sang mais quelle heure est-il ?

- Trop tôt, désolé de te réveiller, mais on vient de nous appeler, un corps a été trouvé à Central Park, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ok, j'arrive, laisse moi une demi-heure, dit-elle après un moment, passant une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, essayant de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.

- Ca marche, tu te charge de prévenir Castle ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Hum….fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire sur l'instant. Pour le coup elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. D'un seul coup, tous les souvenirs du rêve lui revinrent, comme un élastique qu'on avait étiré et qui lui claquait au visage. Les yeux grands ouverts, tout à fait réveillée à présent, elle chercha une réponse. Eh bien, heu…, bredouilla-t-elle se sentant comme une idiote. Appelle le toi, s'il te plaît.

-Ok, comme tu veux, dit-il avec une voix suspicieuse tout de même.

Après avoir raccrochée, Kate se laissa retomber dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à se sortir de la tête les images d'elle et Castle en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Ça lui semblait tellement réel, comme si c'était un souvenir. Fermant les yeux en se passant le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres, elle arrivait même à se rappeler la sensation des lèvres de son partenaire sur les siennes, lorsque leurs langues avaient commencé à danser un ballet endiablé.

Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé ce que se serait de l'embrasser de la sorte, mais entre une pensée et un rêve aussi sensoriel, il y avait un monde! Sa relation avec Castle avait beaucoup évolué depuis leur rencontre, il était passé de son auteur favoris à un pot de colle egocentrique. Puis ils avaient appris à se comprendre et étaient devenus amis. Après les découvertes sur l'enquête du meurtre de sa mère, il était passé d'ami à confident. Mais à présent, elle ne savait plus trop où ils en étaient. Kate savait bien qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, elle avait appris à différencier le sourire qu'il envoyait à ses fans de celui qu'il ne lui réservait rien qu'à elle. Même après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il revenait toujours vers elle, la couvant du regard lorsqu'il croyait qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

Mais après son accident, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir une vraie relation.

Car bien sur, elle se rappelait de tout.

Elle avait entendu sa déclaration, tandis que la vie s'échappait de son corps, fixant les yeux de son partenaire. Elle se souvenait même avoir pensé que si elle devait mourir à ce moment là, elle était bien contente qu'il soit la dernière personne qu'elle ait vu avant de quitter ce monde. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé dans son lit d'hôpital, plus rien n'avait semblé aussi facile. Un peu à cause de Josh, mais aussi pour bien d'autres raisons. C'est ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire comprendre à Castle, dans ce parc après la séance de dédicace. Mais lorsqu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien, avec cette sincérité et cette passion, elle ressentait tellement de chose en même temps qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à le soutenir. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger ça. Elle se sentait comme brisée de l'intérieur depuis que sa mère avait été assassiné, ce qui s'était reflété dans chacune des relations amoureuses qu'elle avait eu depuis. Il était indéniable qu'elle tenait à Richard Castle plus que ne l'autorisait un simple partenariat. Mais elle n'était pas prête.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle repoussa les couvertures encore chaudes du souvenir de son rêve et pris la direction de la salle de bain alors que tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était de retourner se coucher.

Arrivée sur le lieu du crime, Kate resserra son manteau autour de son corps, le froid matinal en ce début d'hiver lui envoyant des frissons dont elle se serait bien passée. La jeune femme constata que l'équipe était déjà là au complet, sécurisant l'accès et repoussant les quelques badauds insomniaques qui s'accumulaient autour des rubans jaunes limitant la zone du crime.

Repérant Lanie qui prenait des notes à côté d'une personne assise sur un banc, Kate se dirigea vers son amie légiste. La jeune femme était bien emmitouflée dans un manteau épais, une grosse écharpe en laine autour du coup

-Hey Lanie ! La salua-t-elle se plaçant derrière la personne assise sur le banc.

-Hey Honey ! lui répondit son amie avec entrain sans pour autant décoller les yeux de la fiche qu'elle remplissait.

-Alors où est le cadavre ? Demanda Kate voyant que son amie n'ajoutait rien.

-Juste devant toi, déclara-t-elle imperturbable.

-Oh…réalisa Kate en ayant un mouvement de recule. Contournant alors le banc, elle se plaça devant le corps qui semblait être dans une position si anodine, si…vivante. Les bras accoudés sur le dossier du banc sur lequel il était assis, le jeune homme semblait profiter de la beauté de Central Park, si seulement il n'avait pas eu un trou en plein milieu du front.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Esposito, son carnet de note en main.

-Yo Becks !

-Hey Espo, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Notre homme s'appelle Mark Tobling, il était étudient en troisième année de droit, commença-t-il, plaçant sa main libre sous son aisselle, essayant comme il pouvait de se réchauffer les mains.

- Le coup a été tiré à bout portant, compléta le docteur Parish, du 9 mm je dirais à priori mais j'en saurais plus une fois que je l'aurais ramené au labo.

-Ok, nota mentalement le détective Beckett, des témoins ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers Esposito

-Non, juste la vielle dame qui l'a trouvé lorsqu'elle promenait son chien. Je vais aller voir si Ryan a du nouveau.

- Tu pourrais déjà me faire une estimation de l'heure de la mort, Lanie ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers le corps.

- Pour l'instant j'estimerais l'heure de la mort entre 22h et 2h du matin.

- _God_, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là à cette heure-ci, il devait faire encore plus froid que maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un…

- _Good Morning Ladies !_ Entendit-elle derrière elle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Hey Castle, le salua-t-elle sans se détourner de son observation du corps.

Soudain une main apparu devant elle, la main de son partenaire qui lui tendait un café dont elle pouvait voir la fumée s'échapper tellement il faisait froid. Un sourire resplendissant s'étira alors sur le visage de la jeune femme, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler.

-Merci Castle…, lui dit-elle sincèrement alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers le visage ravis de son partenaire.

Mais de ce fait, elle ne regarda pas où elle posa sa main et bien sur elle atterrit en plein sur celle, brûlante, de Castle. Un geste qui pouvait sembler anodin, mais c'était sans compter la vague de souvenirs terriblement sensoriels qui la parcourra incluant justement les mains de son partenaire. Kate perdit peu à peu son sourire alors qu'un frisson impressionnant lui traversa le corps d'un bout à l'autre.

-Waouh Beckett, vous êtes vraiment frigorifiée ! Commenta-t-il en récupérant sa main et en contournant sa partenaire pour étudier le corps à son tour.

Reprenant sa respiration, Kate se retourna à nouveau vers le corps, mais croisa le regard entendu que lui envoyait la légiste. Les sourcils relevés, elle semblait lui demander des explications sur la petite scène qu'elle venait de voir. Secouant les épaules, Kate essaya de noyer le poisson en se retournant vers Castle pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Il s'appelait Mark Tobling, étudiant en…, commença-t-elle

-Droit, oui je sais Ryan m'a déjà fait un topo, la coupa Castle en se penchant vers le corps. Vous pouvez me tenir mon café un instant ?

- Oui bien sur, dit-elle confuse en tendant la main. Lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent à nouveau, une nouvelle vague de frisson la traversa.

Entendant le rire moqueur de Lanie derrière elle, Kate soupira lentement en forment un nuage de vapeur, « la journée va être longue » pensa-t-elle.

Le détective Beckett et Castle étaient allés parler à tous les amis et aux parents du jeune homme, mais ils n'avaient abouti à aucun début de piste. La jeune femme avait évité expressément tout contact et tout regard avec son partenaire durant toute la journée, si bien que Castle commençait à se poser des questions.

Une fois arrivés au poste, Kate et son partenaire se séparèrent, pendant qu'elle mettait le fameux tableau blanc à jour, Castle s'était proposé d'aller leur faire du café.

Le détective Beckett se plaça alors devant le tableau, feutre en main. Disposant les différentes photos de la scène du crime, elle nota ensuite l'emploi du temps de la dernière journée de la victime. Se penchant au fur et à mesure qu'elle remplissait le tableau, elle arriva finalement au bas du tableau, complètement courbée vers l'avant. Voulant ajouter une dernière information, elle se recula de quelques pas pour observer ce qu'elle avait écrit un peu plus haut.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que lors de son mouvement de recule, ses fesses heurtent quelque chose. Pensant d'abord que c'était son bureau, elle ne s'éloigna pas tout de suite. Mais rapidement ensuite, elle se souvient que son bureau ne pouvait pas se trouver là et que, ce que ses fesses avaient touché n'était certainement pas le coin d'un bureau, mais plutôt…

Tournant la tête vers l'arrière, elle se décala rapidement en reconnaissant son partenaire derrière elle, le corps dirigé vers le tableau.

Castle n'en menait pas large, une main dans la poche, l'autre main tenant sa tasse à café qu'il maintenait fixement à ses lèvres, il tentait de maintenir son regard sur le tableau blanc. Pourtant Kate pu voir que son regard était troublé et qu'il était totalement crispé. Elle avait même l'impression qu'une goutte de sueur s'était formée sur sa tempe. Il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il attendait son châtiment.

Réalisant soudain quelle partie du corps de Castle elle venait de toucher, Kate sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ayant l'impression de vivre le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie, la jeune détective ne savait plus quoi dire ni où regarder.

-Hey guys ! Intervint la voix de Ryan du fond de la salle.

-_Thank God…_, murmura Kate pour elle-même, alors qu'elle entendait Castle soupirer lourdement.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, ajouta rapidement Ryan en agitant un bout de papier.

En effet, en plus de les avoir sauvés d'une situation des plus embarrassantes, Ryan leur avait enfin trouvé une piste sérieuse. Un dénommé Eddy Richards avait, d'après le témoignage de certain de leurs camarades, menacé de tuer leur victime il y a de cela environ une semaine. D'après eux, le jeune homme accusait la victime d'avoir rapporté aux professeurs qu'il avait triché lors des examens, alors qu'il jurait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'était ensuite fait virer de l'école la semaine dernière.

-Ca pourrait être un bon mobile, acquiesça Beckett, ne perdons pas de temps, finit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur tout en enfilant sa veste, vite suivi par Ryan et Esposito qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Roo, ronchonna Castle, même pas le temps de finir mon café… Il déposa son café à moitié entamé sur le bureau de sa partenaire puis se dépêcha de rattraper le reste de la troupe avant que la porte de l'ascenseur ne se referme.

Une fois arrivés devant l'immeuble où résidait Eddy Richards, tous les membres de l'équipe revêtirent le gilet par balle réglementaire pour des perquisitions de ce genre. Castle, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'était vu obligé de jurer de bien rester en arrière et de ne pas entrer dans une pièce avant qu'elle n'est été vérifiée.

Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, Beckett et Castle se mirent d'un côté de la porte tandis que Ryan et Esposito se tenaient de l'autre côté. Après un hochement de tête générale, Beckett toqua à la porte et éleva la voix.

-Eddy Richards, NYPD, ouvrez la porte !

Aucune réponse.

-M. Richards, NYPD, ouvrez la porte où nous entrerons par la force !

Toujours rien

Après un nouveau hochement de la tête, Beckett se mit face à la porte et d'un coup de pied stratégique (et terriblement sexy pensa Castle) elle défonça la porte d'entrée. Comme une pièce de théâtre qu'ils avaient répété encore et encore, Beckett, Ryan et Esposito visitèrent chaque pièce de l'appartement se couvrant l'un l'autre.

Après un R.A.S. distinct, Castle considéra que c'était le signal pour qu'il entre en scène à son tour. Faisant quelques pas dans le sas d'entrée, il ne vit aucun de ses coéquipiers, certainement occupés à fouiller les pièces. Alors qu'il allait se diriger à son tour vers le salon, une porte d'un placard minuscule s'ouvrir brusquement dans le petit sas d'entrée, laissant apparaitre un jeune homme, les cheveux sales et ébouriffés, le teint cireux, les yeux rouges et l'air complètement paniqué.

Bizarrement, ce que Castle remarqua en dernier, c'était qu'il avait une arme à feu en main. Mais son premier reflexe ensuite fut de prévenir sa partenaire.

-Beckett, il est ici et il est armé ! cria-t-il en tentant de reculer et de se mettre à couvert.

Pensant certainement pouvoir s'échapper pendant que les policiers faisaient le tour des pièces, le jeune homme fut étonné de voir Castle sur son chemin. Il braqua alors son arme vers l'auteur.

C'était sans compter sur la rapidité du détective Beckett qui en voyant le jeune homme pointer son arme à feu sur Castle, hurlait déjà en le tenant en joue :

-Eddy Richards, lâchez votre arme !

Mais au lieu de lâcher son arme, le jeune homme sursauta et appuya sur la détente sans le vouloir. Entendant un cri sourd de la part de Castle, elle n'hésita même pas une fraction de seconde et tira dans le mollet de Richards, qui s'effondra sur le coup, hurlant de douleur.

Kate ne pris pas le temps de vérifier l'état du jeune homme ou de lui passer les menottes, à peine entendit-elle les pas de ses coéquipiers derrière elle, qu'elle se jetait déjà vers le corps étendu de Castle, éloignant l'arme qui avait tiré sur l'auteur des mains de son propriétaire d'un coup de pied.

Se jetant alors à genoux à côté de son partenaire, elle sonda rapidement son corps pour voir où la balle l'avait touché. En plein milieu de la poitrine. Heureusement qu'il portait son gilet par balle…

Pourtant son partenaire semblait inconscient.

-Castle ! Répondez-moi ! Lui criait-elle en empaumant son visage. Castle !

Kate remarqua alors que son souffle était quasi inexistant. Le gilet ! Il devait certainement lui compresser les poumons. Le coup avait été tiré quasiment à bout portant.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, la jeune femme s'installa à califourchon au dessus de son partenaire pour pouvoir lui retirer son gilet par balle. Prise dans son élan, elle tira aussi sur sa chemise, faisant sauter plusieurs boutons, pour faciliter sa respiration.

Et effectivement il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Castle n'ouvre les yeux en prenant une grande bouffé d'air, avant de tousser légèrement en grimaçant.

-_Oh God Castle !_ Soupira-t-elle rassurée, posant ses mains sur le torse découvert de son partenaire en baissant la tête tandis que son corps se détendait, laissant la pression retomber.

Se furent justement les mains glacées de Kate qui firent réaliser à Castle la position de sa partenaire. Assise ses les hanches de l'auteur, elle avait les mains posées à plat sur son torse. En même temps que lui, la jeune femme sembla se rendre compte de l'embarrât de la situation. Alors qu'elle croisa le regard surpris et un peu désireux de son partenaire, elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour tout lui expliquer, mais une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

-On vous dérange peut être…, le regard entendu et la voix de Esposito ne pouvaient pas être plus clairs. De plus ils étaient allongés en plein dans le sas d'entrée, leur bloquant le passage. Ce jeune homme a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, en plus d'avoir un joli trou dans le mollet, il a besoin d'une désintoxication ! Il est complètement défoncé !

Se reprenant comme si une mouche l'avait piquée, Kate se releva rapidement et fila vers la sortie, sans même aider son partenaire à se relever.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Castle inquiet.

-Je crois qu'elle a eu peur…, répondit simplement Ryan en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Tu t'en remettras ? Demanda-t-il à son tour en pointant sa poitrine dénudée.

-Oui, ça ira, j'ai juste l'impression que Rocky m'a mit un direct en plein sur les poumons !

-Si c'était le cas, _Dude_, tu ne t'en serais pas relevé ! Constata Esposito, moqueur, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos qui le fit grimacer.

Le retour au commissariat se fit dans un silence gênant. Ils avaient accompagné Eddy Richards à l'hôpital pour qu'il soit pris en charge par un médecin qui avait demandé à ce qu'il y reste au moins une nuit. Après avoir laisser un policier devant la chambre du suspect, la troupe était reparti en voiture vers le poste.

Beckett conduisait, bien entendu, tandis que Ryan et Esposito étaient à l'arrière. Quant à Castle, assis sur le siège passager avant, il tentait d'étudier le visage de sa muse sans se faire remarquer. Ils n'avaient encore échangé aucun mot à propos du coup de feu, ce que Castle trouvait très étrange. En temps normal, elle aurait déjà hurlé sur lui, le traitant de gamin, lui interdisant désormais de les suivre lors de perquisition. Ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude lorsqu'il commettait une erreur!

Mais cette fois-ci pas un mot.

En réfléchissant bien, Castle trouvait que sa partenaire avait un comportement étrange depuis le début de la journée. Elle fuyait son regard, alors que ces derniers temps, elle se détournait de moins en moins vite lorsqu'il partageait un regard lourd de sens. Sans compter toutes les fois où leurs corps ont été en contact durant cette journée. Rien qu'en y repensant, l'auteur en avait des papillons dans le ventre. Il devait avouer que de voir sa muse à califourchon sur son corps lui rappelait quelques rêves très intéressants qu'il avait fait et rien qu'à ces souvenirs un peu flous, un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

-Yo Castle ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Fit la voix d'Esposito derrière Beckett.

« Mince, pris en flagrant délit de fantasme… » pensa Castle. Mais sa remarque fit tourner toutes les têtes présentes dans la voiture vers lui. Il devait vite trouver une excuse.

-Je pensais juste à la tête de mes collègues auteurs lors de notre prochain tournoi de poker, lorsque je leur annoncerai que je me suis fait tirer dessus, annonça l'auteur fier de son mensonge.

-Tu aurais pu y passer Bro ! Ne joue pas trop avec ta chance, le réprimanda Esposito.

N'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de sa partenaire, Castle pu distinctement entendre Kate retenir son souffle après la remarque de son coéquipier.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Javi. Tu sais que tu ferais une bonne mère, tu es certainement plus préoccupé pour ma santé que ma propre mère ! lança Castle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Les gars à l'arrière sourirent, mais Kate ne se déridait toujours pas.

Une fois arrivé au poste, les quatre compères regagnèrent leur chaise respective et le téléphone d'Esposito sonna à peine fut-il assit. Castle récupéra le café qu'il avait abandonné que le bureau de Beckett et grimaça en le goutant.

-Ce café est froid, je vais aller nous en cherché un autre, compléta-t-il sans attendre la réponse de sa partenaire.

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'arrêta juste derrière celle de Kate lorsqu'Esposito les interpela.

-Guys, on a un problème ! La balistique ne correspond pas, l'arme que possédait Richards n'est pas celle qui a tué notre victime.

-What ? s'étrangla Kate alors qu'elle s'extirpait de son bureau en reculant brutalement avec sa chaise.

Ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement en sentant un liquide froid lui couler dans les cheveux et sur l'épaule après avoir heurté un obstacle. Un silence inhabituel régna alors dans la salle, tout le monde se tourna vers Beckett et son partenaire pour savoir si Castle survivrait.

Le pauvre bougre n'osait d'ailleurs plus bouger, attendant d'être lapidé sur place. Il voyait Esposito lui dire « You're dead » sans qu'aucun son sorte de sa bouche, tandis que Ryan secouait la tête la bouche ouverte. « C'est pas mon jour, c'est pas mon jour…» pensait seulement Castle. Elle semblait à cran depuis le début de la journée et ce petit accident n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Puis Kate se tourna vers lui lentement, se levant de sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, il vit qu'elle tremblait de rage, ses yeux lui envoyaient des éclaires. Les poings crispés, elle s'apprêta à dire (ou à hurler) quelque chose, lorsque Castle préféra la devancer, pensant atténuer la tempête.

Rapide comme la lumière, il attrapa une poigné de mouchoir posé sur un bureau alentour et entreprit d'éponger la jeune femme en implorant sa pitié.

-_I'm so sorry Kate !_ se lamentait-il en commençant à balader ses mains dans le cou et sur l'épaules de sa partenaire. S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas… murmurait-il encore.

Soudain Castle pu voir le visage de sa partenaire se décrisper et …rougir ? Arrêtant ses mouvements, il regarda les yeux de Beckett devenir fuyant. Puis enfin elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Laissez-moi tranquille Castle ! lui hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle repoussait ses mains en partant vers le fond de salle, se dirigeant vers le vestiaire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour fan castelien! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma mini fic, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit bout de chemin que l'on a fait ensemble. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire et merci aux autres de m'avoir lu tout simplement. A bientôt j'espère! Et surtout Enjoy!**

* * *

En franchissant la porte du vestiaire, Kate pris grand soin de la faire claquer derrière elle. La voyant entrer dans cet état, une jeune flic se pressa de finir de s'habiller et de déguerpir au plus vite. Arrivée devant son casier, Kate état dans une rage sans nom. Enlevant son chemisier souillé de café, elle se rendit compte que son corps était collant là où le café s'était renversé et en touchant ses cheveux, elle se constata que ses cheveux aussi avaient été touché. Emettant un rugissement agacé, Kate décida finalement de prendre une douche, peut être que cela contribuera à la calmer un peu.

Le vestiaire semblait vide. Kate pris ce dont elle avait besoin et fila dans la salle d'eau, enroulée dans sa serviette.

L'eau était brûlante, créant un nuage de vapeur impressionnant. Alors qu'elle appréciait le contact du jet d'eau sur son visage, Kate repensa à la scène qui venait de se dérouler quelques minutes auparavant. Elle avait vraiment été tenté d'utiliser son arme contre Castle lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il avait renversé son café sur elle. La journée avait été forte en émotion et elle semblait à fleur de peau.

Puis il avait commencé à la toucher, baladant ses mains sur sa nuque, cet endroit où elle était si sensible. La colère s'était alors envolée, remplacée par des frissons. Ce qui l'avait finalement remit en colère, avant de planter Castle au milieu de la salle, c'est qu'elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait vu rougir… Qu'elle se sache faible face aux mains de son partenaire était une chose, mais qu'il l'ait constaté lui aussi en était une autre. Laissant les gouttelettes d'eau brûlante s'écraser contre son visage, Kate se demandait comment elle allait faire pour se tirer de ce pétrin … Tout le monde avait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. La Kate Beckett que tout le monde connaissait n'agissait pas comme ça, elle n'était jamais à court de mot pour remettre Castle en place, elle ne rougissait pas à cause de lui…

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire, mais la douche avait quand même contribué à la détendre. Fermant les robinets, elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et regagna son casier. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon. Alors qu'elle cherchait son tee-shirt de rechange au fond de son casier, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Tout ça lui rappelait un peu trop son rêve.

Kate tendit alors l'oreille et fut rassurée lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle n'était pas la seule à utiliser les vestiaires après tout.

Cherchant toujours son tee-shirt qu'elle était sur d'avoir reposé dans son casier, Kate se retourna pour voir si elle ne l'avait pas laissé sur le banc et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que la personne qui était entrée se trouvait juste derrière elle.

- _My God Castle_ ! vociféra-t-elle en attrapant sa serviette et la plaça devant sa poitrine qui était seulement cachée par son soutien-gorge. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, déguerpissez !

- Non, je vous en pris Kate ne vous énervez pas, la supplia son partenaire une main devant lui en signe de paix et gardant son autre main derrière son dos.

-Que je ne m'énerve pas ! articula Kate rouge de colère, vous vous foutez de moi ! Je vous promets que si vous ne sortez pas de mon champ de vue tout de suite je vous tire une balle dans le pied, jura-t-elle en cherchant son arme des yeux. Elle était pourtant sur de l'avoir posez dans son casier.

- J'étais sûr que vous diriez ça, dit-il en riant nerveusement, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris soin de vous le prendre pendant que vous étiez sous la douche…, confessa-t-il en sortant sa main armée de derrière son dos.

-Comment avez-vous pu…. ! commença-t-elle en rageant. Rendez le moi tout de suite et je ne vous briserais qu'un seul bras, ordonna-t-elle en tendant un bras devant elle et en approchant de son partenaire.

-Non, hors de question, quelque chose ne va pas Kate et j'ai l'impression d'être responsable, il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il alors qu'il reculait pour mettre l'arme hors de porté de Kate. Et j'aimerais rester en vie encore un peu alors je garde l'arme jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez ce qui se passe.

Cette réplique avait eu le don de glacer Kate aussi sec. Elle arrêta alors son avancée et regarda Castle dans les yeux. Il semblait sincèrement préoccupé. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ça maintenant, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Ce n'était jamais le bon moment.

Elle retourna vers son casier pour récupérez son haut, si son partenaire ne voulait pas partir, et bien c'est elle qui s'en irait. Kate se sentait comme un très mauvais flic en pensant cela, mais tant pis pour son arme, il finirait bien par lui rendre.

-Si vous cherchez votre tee-shirt, vous ne le trouverez pas non plus, entendit-elle Castle derrière elle.

Kate fit volte-face et ouvrit la bouche outrée et alors qu'elle allait répliquer quelque chose, son partenaire la devança.

- Je savais que vous tenteriez de fuir, je vous l'ai dit, je vous connais bien, s'expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire plus tendre que moqueur. J'ai pris votre haut en même temps votre arme. Il est sur votre bureau. Je pensais que vous n'oseriez pas sortir comme ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant son corps caché derrière sa serviette. Bien que…, mais il se stoppa avant de dire une bêtise.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez fait tout ça, soupira Kate en se passant une main sur le visage tandis que l'autre tenait fermement sa serviette autour de sa poitrine, son ton était moins dur, presque résigné.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il faille en faire autant pour qu'on puisse enfin parler ! Se justifia son partenaire accusateur.

- Arrêtez, vous dites n'importe quoi, lança-t-elle en retour.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai l'impression que vous m'avez fui toute la journée !

- Je ne vous fuyais pas ! le ton montait de plus en plus entre eux.

- _Oh come on Kate_ ! En quatre ans je ne vous ai jamais vu rougir ou encore manquer une occasion de me rabattre le caquet ! Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ? demanda Castle désespéré.

- Rien ! C'est juste que…, mais Kate ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle se trouvait devant son partenaire sans avoir le courage de lui avouer qu'elle avait frissonné de plaisir à son contact toute la journée ou encore qu'elle avait cru mourir de peur lorsqu'elle avait vu son corps étendu après le coup de feu. Et encore tant d'autres choses.

-C'est juste que vous avez peur, dit subitement Castle en coupant sa réflexion.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Kate pas sure d'avoir bien entendu.

-Vous m'avez très bien compris, vous avez peur, lâcha Castle en approchant doucement de la jeune détective. Peur de laisser aller vos sentiments. Peur d'aimer et d'être aimé… Peur que tout ça vous fasse oublier ce pourquoi vous êtes devenu flic…

- Castle stop ! Kate se braquait de plus en plus, pointant un index menaçant vers lui.

- Vous avez peur d'oublier votre mère…, continua Castle sans faire attention aux avertissements de Kate.

- Arrêtez Castle ! Kate hurlait presque maintenant, tentant comme elle pouvait de retenir ses larmes.

- Peur de ne jamais trouver qui l'a tuée…

- Fermez là ! cria désespérément Kate en frappant Castle au torse de sa main libre, dans une vaine tentative de le repousser, bien qu'elle sache que le coup ne lui ferait rien. Complètement désemparée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber à terre, lâchant sa serviette et se recroquevilla sur elle-même laissant libre court à ses larmes.

Elle se demandait comment Castle, son ami, son partenaire et tellement plus pouvait être si horrible envers elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'entre toutes ces choses.

Alors que ses larmes coulaient toujours, Kate sentit son partenaire s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

-Vous avez peur de souffrir Kate, lui dit-il doucement alors qu'il entourait ses épaules dénudées avec la serviette qu'elle avait lâché. Et c'est tout à fait humain. Si seulement vous acceptiez d'ouvrir un peu votre cœur, de le partager avec quelqu'un qui vous aime… alors la douleur serait moins lourde à porter.

Castle déposa alors un baiser dans ses cheveux et de redressa, se disant qu'à présent il devait la laisser réfléchir à tout ça. Mais très vite il sentit une main attraper la sienne et alors qu'il se retournait, il vit Kate qui se relevait aussi et qui plantait ses yeux rougis dans les siens. Pensant qu'il l'avait déjà assez brusquée aujourd'hui, il attendit qu'elle parle la première.

En effet la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu perdre une autre opportunité, elle n'avait jamais autant tenu à un homme, elle ne s'était jamais confié autant à quelqu'un. Elle ne devait plus perdre de temps sinon il finirait par partir et elle serait seule, encore une fois.

-Et si…, commença-t-elle la voix tremblante. Et si vous vous rendez compte que je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Et si vous vous lassez de moi ? Demanda-t-elle tenant toujours la main de son partenaire.

- Oh Kate…dit-il en attrapant les deux mains de la jeune femme pour les poser sur son torse, tandis qu'avec son autre main il remettait des mèches folles de sa muse derrière son oreille. Comment pourrais-je un jour me lasser de toi, lui avoua-t-il sincèrement en la dévorant des yeux. Mais ce sont les risques de l'amour, ce ne serait pas aussi savoureux si on ne mettait pas gros en jeu.

Kate hocha doucement la tête, il avait raison, elle devait commencer à faire confiance et il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui elle voudrait prendre ce risque que son partenaire.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Castle se détourna en premier, commençant déjà à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait courtiser la jeune femme. Un dîner aux chandelles peu être ? Ou alors l'emmener voir un feu d'artifice sous une belle nuit étoilée. L'auteur s'éloigna doucement de sa belle en faisant un geste pour se diriger vers la sortie

-Bon je crois que je vais aller récupérer ton tee-shirt, j'imagine que…, mais il fut coupé par les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'étaient sauvagement jetées sur les siennes.

La jeune femme s'était attendue à ce qu'il l'embrasse après sa déclaration, et clairement elle n'attendait que ça, mais en le voyant se détourner, elle comprit qu'il voulait rester sage et commencer doucement, certainement pour pas la brusquer.

Mais elle s'en foutait de commencer doucement.

Il y avait cette tension sexuelle entre eux depuis quatre ans et elle s'était sentie terriblement frustrée toute la journée. Alors tant pis pour le romantisme, mais elle avait besoin de sentir son corps contre celui de son auteur.

Kate avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire pour être le plus proche de lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était légèrement surpris car il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais très vite ensuite, elle sentit les bras de Castle s'enrouler autour de sa taille nue.

En effet la serviette était depuis longtemps sortie de l'équation.

Elle se souvenait très bien de son rêve et ne voulant pas faire la même erreur, elle s'empressa de demander l'accès à la bouche de Castle pour que leurs langues puissent enfin se rencontrer. Il sourit légèrement contre sa bouche devant son empressement, mais il lui donna l'autorisation sans plus attendre.

Tous deux commencèrent à manquer de souffle et c'est avec regret qu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant décoller leur corps, le cœur battant la chamade et le souffle erratique.

Mais les yeux luisant d'un nouvel espoir.

Leurs fronts accolés, ils se souriaient comme deux adolescents. Mais soudain le visage de Kate redevint sérieux.

- Rick, il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose…, commença-t-elle.

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il sans hésiter.

- Nan, je suis sérieuse, dit-elle en se reculant légèrement. Elle attendit qu'il hoche la tête pour continuer. Tu avais totalement raison tout à l'heure, j'ai peur. Je suis totalement morte de trouille. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais répondu à tes avances, bien que tu ne me laisse pas indifférente, depuis le tout début.

Kate vit Castle sourire de manière charmeuse à cette révélation, comme pour dire « je le savais », mais elle fronça les sourcils et il redevint sérieux. Elle continua.

- Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis que ma mère a été…, la voix de Kate se brisa, depuis qu'elle nous a quitté. Je ne pourrais pas tourner la page sur cette Kate-là tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé qui a fait ça. Je…, je vais certainement faire beaucoup d'erreur, avoua-t-elle alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler, mais son partenaire les effaçaient au fur et à mesure en lui caressant la joue avec son pouce. Je vais peut être te dire que je n'ai pas besoin de toi, alors que je sais aujourd'hui que je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés. Et je sais que ce quelqu'un c'est toi.

-Oh Kate…, soupira Rick Castle, le cœur brisé devant cette femme qui souffrait tant. C'était une des premières fois qu'il voyait le masque de la détective tomber autant.

- Promets moi Rick, continua-t-elle en agrippant sa chemise, promets moi que tu ne me laisseras pas partir si je tente de m'éloigner. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me faire ouvrir les yeux.

- Je serais toujours là Kate, promit son partenaire sans hésiter alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans la nuque de sa co-équipière, tandis qu'il sentait les larmes de la jeune femme dans sa propre nuque. _Always Kate, always._

Alors qu'ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les deux partenaires semblaient comme dans une autre dimension. Se nourrissant de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre, ils auraient pu rester comme ça à tout jamais. Mais trouvant qu'ils avaient été assez chanceux comme ça de ne pas avoir été dérangé, Kate décida qu'il était temps qu'ils sortent de ce vestiaire. Et surtout qu'elle récupère son haut.

- Bon, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu ailles me récupérer son tee-shirt avant que quelqu'un arrive, se justifia-t-elle alors qu'un frisson la parcourait tandis que la chaleur du corps de son partenaire s'éloignait.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en balayant se remarque de la main.

- Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas m'inquiété ? demanda-t-elle le regard accusateur en le suspectant d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec ce calme dans les vestiaires.

- Nan, nan pour rien je disais ça comme ça, tenta-t-il en faisant mine de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Castle ! lâcha Kate en rattrapant et cela suffit à le faire avouer.

- Très bien, très bien… J'ai payé un uniforme pour qu'il garde la porte et ne laisse personne entrer…, avoua Rick en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, prêt à subir le courroux de sa muse. Mais il fut étonné en l'entendant rire de bon cœur.

- Tu es vraiment plein de ressource…, tu avais vraiment tout mis en œuvre pour qu'on est cette conversation, constata Kate le regard attendit alors qu'elle lui caressait doucement la joue..

- Ca en valait le coup, n'est-ce pas, dit-il alors qu'il la dévorait à nouveau des yeux.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. Maintenant va me chercher ce tee-shirt, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de camper ici, continua Kate en redirigeant vers son casier.

C'était sans compter sur Castle qui l'a rattrapa par la main et l'attira à lui avant de l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné. Bien qu'elle fut surprise au début, Kate répondit bien vite et entoura la nuque de son auteur favori avec ses bras pour être le plus proche de lui. Aussi soudainement qu'il avait démarré le baiser, Castle le stoppa. Il planta ensuite un petit baiser chaste sur les lèvres de sa muse, qui était totalement étourdie, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de passer la porte, il lui lança un dernier regard aguicheur en lui disant :

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de faire ça.

Puis il quitta les vestiaires en laissant une Kate pantelante. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se mordilla les lèvres en souriant. Si seulement il savait ce qu'elle _rêvait_ de faire avec lui…

Epilogue

Kate avait finalement récupéré son tee-shirt et ils avaient fini par quitter le commissariat ensemble, ne se sentant pas capable de se séparer si vite. Castle avait proposé qu'ils aillent diner, ce que Kate accepta tout de suite. Elle refusa cependant qu'il l'invite dans l'un des nombreux restaurants chiques qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Elle préféra quelque chose qui leur ressemblait plus et ils optèrent pour un repas chez Remy's.

Ce repas ne fut pas si différent de ceux qu'ils avaient partagé par le passé, sauf peut être le fait que leurs mains se rencontraient souvent à mi-chemin au-dessus de la table, aimant se découvrir.

Et peut être aussi le fait qu'ils se souriaient comme deux idiots amoureux.

Après le repas, Rick n'avait pu résister à un dernier verre dans l'appartement de sa muse. Et bien qu'il aurait aimé se comporter en gentleman, il n'avait pas non plus pu résister aux mains expertes de Kate qui déboutonnait sa chemise, ni à ses lèvres au goût de cerise qui torturaient les siennes.

Ils avaient passé la nuit à se découvrir, corps et âme. Y allant tantôt sauvagement, tantôt sensuellement, ils avaient pris le temps de savourer le goût de l'autre, comprenant tous les deux que c'était le début d'une relation passionnelle qui risquait de les dévorer l'un comme l'autre.

Après avoir fait l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus la force de bouger, ils s'endormirent, totalement enlacés, savourant la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre qui leur avait fait défaut pendant tant de temps.

Kate s'endormit en ayant l'impression d'être allégée de son fardeau, au moins pour quelques heures, se sentant totalement en sécurité dans les bras de son auteur alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression de s'être dévoilée à quelqu'un, d'avoir été aussi à découvert.

Rick, quant à lui, ferma les yeux en étant rassurer de sentir sa muse contre lui, se disant qu'ainsi elle n'était pas en train de risquer sa vie pour se déculpabiliser de son impuissance face au meurtre de sa mère. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de passer toutes prochaines nuits de sa vie ainsi, blotti contre la femme qu'il aimait.

Le téléphone de Kate résonna dans le silence de sa chambre seulement bercée par la respiration des deux personnes profondément endormis jusqu'à là. La jeune femme fut la première à se réveiller, elle dut inspirer profondément pour finir de sortir du sommeil profond dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle dut surtout déloger le bras de l'homme endormi contre elle qui la maintenait complètement collée au corps derrière elle. Etendant le bras, elle saisit son téléphone et vit le nom d'Esposito qui y était affiché.

- Beckett, annonça-t-elle en décrochant, en gardant la voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Castle qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Hey Becks ! Désolé de te réveiller deux nuits de suite.

- T'inquiète, j'étais consciente de ça quand j'ai signé pour ce job.

- Ouais, ont devaient vraiment être fous…

- J'imagine que tu ne m'appelle pas juste pour avoir des nouvelles.

- Nan, bien sûr. On a un nouveau corps…

- Ok envoie-moi l'adresse, j'arrive dès que je suis prête.

- Ca marche, mais alors qu'elle allait raccrocher, il ajouta, je préviens Castle ?

Kate se retourna alors vers le corps endormi de son amant, souriant tendrement, l'esprit plein d'image de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

- Non c'est bon, je vais m'en charger…

- Très bien, à plus tard, ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Kate reposa son portable, mais au lieu de se lever pour aller se préparer, elle se rallongea dans son lit, se collant au corps chaud de Castle, face à lui.

-Alors, prêt pour une viré nocturne ? lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en lui chatouillant la joue et l'oreille avec ses cheveux, sachant très bien qu'il était réveillé.

- _Don't get up yet, stay in bed_, dit-il simplement avec une voix endormie et sans ouvrir les yeux, passant à nouveau son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la recollant contre lui.

Kate sourit en repensant à la fois où il lui avait dit cette phrase pour la première fois, ils venaient aussi de se réveiller l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle déposa alors une série de baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de s'arrêter à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle l'observa ensuite chercher ses lèvres avec les siennes, souriant avant d'accéder à sa requête et de déposer ses lèvres sur ceux de son partenaire pour échanger un tendre baiser qui lui fit vite tourner la tête.

Castle, qui était plutôt endormi au début, était à présent bien réveillé, de même que son désir, ce que constata Kate lorsqu'il la fit basculer pour la coincer sous son corps pour pouvoir l'embrasser et balader ses mains sur son corps comme il l'entendait. Kate commençait à perdre pied et elle savait que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas tout de suite, elle ne sortirait jamais de son lit et bien qu'elle ne rêvait que de ça, son travail l'attendait.

- Rick, je dois aller travailler, le supplia-t-elle entre deux gémissements sans pour autant lâcher le corps de son amant.

- Hum, répondit-il en acquiesçant.

- Rick, pitié, continua-t-elle prenant son courage à deux mains et en le repoussant.

Mais il était plus fort qu'elle dans cette position, elle devait donc le déstabiliser. Elle fit alors glisser ses mains le long du corps de Castle pour arriver très au sud. De suite elle sentit Castle faiblir et elle l'entendit gémir. Profitant de cet instant, elle le fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus. Elle lui planta un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de quitter le lit. Vaincu, Castle d'étala sur toute la largueur du lit.

- Bon sang, tu me tues, râla-t-il dépité.

- Si tu es sage et que tu te lève, ce soir je te montrerais le tour de magie que je sais faire avec les glaçons…, le provoqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard aguicheur avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

- _Kate Beckett, you're such a tease…_, lui lança-t-il en prenant un air outré.

De la salle de bain, Kate sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inferieur. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle vit son reflet qui lui renvoyait un visage souriant et épanoui comme elle n'en avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Repensant au rêve qu'elle avait fait sur Rick et elle la nuit précédente, elle se demanda si elle ne commençait pas à faire des rêves prémonitoires. Mais elle stoppa sa réflexion lorsqu'elle sentie les bras de son partenaire s'enrouler autour de sa taille, lui déposant un tendre baiser dans la nuque.

Alors elle ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de réfléchir et qu'elle profite de la chance d'avoir un homme comme Richard Castle qui se réveille en la tenant serrée contre lui.

Entrainant son partenaire dans un baiser langoureux, Kate pensa ensuite que les meilleurs rêves étaient encore ceux qu'on se donnait la possibilité de réaliser.

Et pour sûr, elle n'allait pas se priver de profiter du sien.

**The End**


End file.
